The Start of Another Adventure
by Zero.exe
Summary: Lan and his friends are in for another adventure, against a new foe, and meeting unlikely allies! My first Fanfiction, so no flames! Read and Review!
1. Introducing the main characters!

An introduction to the characters and their netnavis.

Lan Hikari

A rash boy with a soft spot for his friends, He would do anything to help his friends in need. He has a crush on Mayl and he constantly locks horns with his life-long rival, Chaud. His net navigator is Megaman.

Mayl Sakurai

A girl with a gentle heart, she attends ACDC elementary along with Lan, Dex and Yai.

An intermediate netbattler, her net navigator is Roll. She also has a crush on Lan but refuses to say anything due to her kind and shy nature.

Dex Oyama

He used to be the netbattling bully of ACDC elementary until he met Lan who put him in his place with Megaman. Now, he's best buddies with him and they get along well enough. He attends the same class with Yai, Lan and Mayl. His net navigator is Gutsman.

Sean Obihiro

Used to be a leader of a world-class crime syndicate, he was repentant and has since mended his ways and is now an excellent netbattler. He is best friends with Lan while his net navigator is Axl.

Eugene Chaud

Son of the president of IPC, he is a world-class netbattler and a righteous Official who goes by the book. His mother died when he was five and he is constantly ignored by his father due to his father's work. He has a life-long rivalry with Lan and his net navigator is Protoman.

Tory Froid

A child who studies at ACDC elementary school, his father works at a water management company called the Water Works. He is best friends with Lan and gets along pretty well with the others. His net navigator is Iceman.

Yai Ayanakouji 

A short girl from a rich family, Yai used to be a spoiled brat whose dad bought anything at anytime she wanted. Now, she is a changed person and constantly tries to help her friends although she has a bit of a grudge against Chaud. Her net navigator is Glyde.

Megaman

Lan's net navi, he is a proficient virus-buster who has deleted several Evil navies in order to protect his friends from danger. He's actually Lan's brother.

Roll

Mayl's net navi, she has the ability to summon simple viruses to help her in virus-busting. Has a secret crush on Megaman.

Gutsman

Dex's net navi, he has a speech problem and cannot help adding the word 'guts' to the end of his sentences. He is a big navi with a soft heart for his friends.

Protoman

Chaud's net navi, his virus-busting skills are almost legendary and many evil net navies often find themselves deleted by his sword.

Axl

Sean's net navi, he's made up of different data of several navis. He uses his ability to copy other navi's DNA for good.

Iceman

Tory's net navi, Iceman is short but don't call him that unless you want to be a frozen popsicle! His blizzard has the power to freeze almost anything.

Glyde

He isn't much of a fighter but he can fly and since Yai is rich, he can often use rare and powerful battlechips to end the fight against his foes.


	2. The Battle With Gutsman

The Start of another Adventure:

"Yawn… Megaman? What time is it?" Lan asked.

"If you haven't noticed, Lan, It's 8.00 in the morning." Megaman replied.

"8 A.M…. 8 A.M! What the! Why didn't you wake me up?" Lan asked, frantic and running to the bathroom.

"Lan, do you seriously think that you would wake up?" Megaman asked.

"Mo, but at leesh you should ave souted!" Lan replied, brushing his teeth.

"Lan, you can't really blame me for trying to wake you up for your match with Dex. But what did you say?" Megaman responds before playing a file.

Recorder:

"Megaman, will you shut that PET alarm clock! I need to sleep!"

"Megaman, please, turn off that damned alarm clock!"

"Megaman if you don't delete that alarm program, I am going to delete YOU!"

End of Recording.

Lan sweat-drops and finishes his bath before hurriedly putting on his shirt.

"Megaman! Stop peeking!" Lan shouts, his body having a battle with the shirt.

"Lan, there's nothing to see here anyway. Except maybe you making a fool of yourself that is." Megaman responded, while playing Minesweeper 2000.

"Megaman, remember to ask me to send you into a Marathon battle without chips." Lan said, pulling his socks.

"Duly noted. Are you done yet?" Megaman asked, obviously bored.

"I am now. Let's go!" Lan shouted has he whipped his PET into his holder and ran downstairs. Grabbing a pancake, Lan stuffs it in his mouth. "Thanks for the food mom!" Lan shouts after chewing the food and strapping on his rollerblades.

Lan hurries down the road, through the metroline, and 30 minutes later, he's at the arcade.

"Lan! I thought you were at home sleeping!" Dex yells.

"I was! Then Megaman woke me up." Lan replied while walking towards Dex.

_I seriously have to buy better sleeping pills. _Dex thought. "So are you ready?" Dex asked, readying his PET.

"Born ready. Time to kick your butt! Jack-in! Megaman.exe, Power up!" Lan shouted, before spinning the PET and firing it at the Jack-in sensor like a gun.

_MEGAMAN.EXE LOGGING IN_

"Alright, Gutsman! It's time to beat you again!" Megaman shouted.

"Just try, Guts!" Gutsman replied, before smashing his arms on the panel in front of him.

"SHOCKWAVE!" Gutsman shouted.

Megaman sighed. "We've gone through this before, it won't work!" he shouted and side-stepped the shockwave.

"One more time, Gutsman!" Dex shouted.

"SHOCKWAVE!" Gutsman shouted and smashed his arms onto the panel in front of him.

"Alright, time to get serious." Megaman muttered.

"Slot-in! CrackOut1!" Lan shouted, before slotting a chip in the PET.

Taking the pickaxe, Megaman smashed the panel in front of him, just before the shockwave reached the panel. It promptly fizzled out.

"Slot-in! M-cannon!" Lan yelled and slotted in another chip.

"Megaman! Tactic 50!" Lan yelled and slotted another chip.

Megaman started to fade. "Gutsman! Attack Megaman now!" Dex shouted. "Guts Punch!" Gutsman shouted and punched Megaman his hand promptly went through the body of Megaman.

"Surprise!" Megaman yelled and appeared behind Gutsman, before throwing three giant shurikens at Gutsman. Gutsman, being slow as he usually is, was pinned to a nearby Rockcube.

"So you've managed to pin Gutsman. Big deal! Gutsman! Destroy that Rockcube!" Dex shouted.

"Megaman! Distract him for the… Thing!" Lan said, trying to keep Dex from knowing his plan.

"I got it Lan! Charged Shot!" Megaman replied, firing his megabuster at Gutsman's face. Gutsman, now distracted, was trying to protect his face.

"Megaman! Finish him off! Double-jump battlechip, slot-in!" Lan shouted before slotting yet another chip.

Megaman jumped over Gutsman who was still pinned by the three shurikens to the Rockcube. Gutsman turned around…

… Only to face the barrel of the M-cannon.

"Hasta La Vista, Gutsman." Megaman said before blasting Gutsman with the M-cannon.

"Guts!" Gutsman whimpered as he heard the trigger click.

BOOM!

_GUTSMAN.EXE LOGGING OUT_

"Good match, Lan." Dex said as he logged Gutsman out and shook his hand. "Yeah. Good Match." Lan said, as he jacked Megaman out.

"And with that defeat, the loser must disappear for the winner." Dex said. "I'm taking my leave, Lan." Dex said before turning around.

"Not so fast, Dex." Lan said, his eye shining with malice.

A sweatdrop slid down Dex's neck. "What do you mean Lan? The Loser has to make way for the winner…" Dex said, his voice trembling.

"Don't give me that tournament crap. Hand over the chip." Lan said. "Wh-What c-chip? L-Lan?" Dex asked. "The chip that you promised to give me if you won. The Goldfist battlechip." Lan asked, his hand stretched out, waiting for the chip.

"Oh… What's the use? Here you go." Dex drops the chip and runs off. "That was fast. Alright, I got a…" Lan stopped when he saw the chip.

"…Guard battlechip?" Lan whispered.

_Somewhere in ACDC park…_

"It's such a good day! Away from boys, just us girls to ourselves." Mayle cheered, before drinking her tea.

"Yup! Away from boys, problems, just shopping till we drop from exhaustion." Yai exclaimed, before drinking her tea. All the other girls at ACDC school nodded and drank their tea.

"DIE DEX! I'LL KILL YOU!"

The girls spit out their tea, others choking.

"What was that!" a girl from the group asked.

"Lan." Mayle and Yai replied, before drinking their tea. Dex was hiding under the Miss Mari's desk, cowering in fear while Lan was searching the rest of ACDC.

_Please don't let him find me…. Oh, damn! Is that him!_ Dex thought, while chanting a prayer. "DEX! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! COME OUT SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Lan yelled as he tore into the classroom.

"Fat chance." Dex muttered, before covering his mouth.

_I'm doomed. _Dex thought as he cuddled closer. All of the sudden, the entire desk was gone.

"Wha?" Dex asked, confused. When he saw Lan…

… "Crap."

Lan, being Lan, begun the Humiliation.


End file.
